Kodos
by KingCobra582
Summary: Long ago, a mischevious demon was banished. In modern day Manhattan, he has been unleashed. Will The Gargoyles be able to save the say? *swearing and gross stuff*


Kodos  
By King Cobra3 (kingcobra49036@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Oberon, the Gargoyles, and The Clones are all part of the animation kingdom owned by Disney/Buena Vista. Kodos, his demons, and all the people in ancient Thebes (unless by some odd chance, some of the characters in Thebes actually existed at some point) belong to me.   
  
Author's Note: The majority of this story takes place shortly after "The Reckoning".  
  
Warning: Odd stuff, gross stuff, Swearing, Violence. The usual...  
  
Chapter 1: Unleashing Kodos  
  
Thebes  
  
1140 A.D.  
  
The sun blazed down, the rays of heat scorching the land. It was ancient Egypt, the lands of the pharaohs and one big sand trap. Thebes was a beautiful city, full of honest hard-working citizens and ruled by king, compassionate men who became cruel only when required in the rages of external war. Thebes was the city of luxury.  
  
Or rather, it used to be. Now it was a city of death, of chaos.  
  
Of Kodos.  
  
People ran through the streets, screeching in unholy terror as the flames of hell licked at their clothes and burned their flesh. Amidst all the panic, locusts swarmed amid those who were not burned or lying dead in the streets, burrowing into those poor souls' bodies, crawling inside their bodies, gaining entrance through noses, ears and mouths. People screams turned to choking gags as the locusts inhabited the insides of their throats and crawled through their brains. People set aflame sunk to their knees and collapsed into their death. Screams punctured the air. It was complete and uninterrupted pandemonium in this once peaceful land of beauty.   
  
Moving quickly, trying his best to ignore the hordes of panicking residents, Demitri strode towards the royal palace, where he felt the only solution to end this madness that plagued his city lay in the King's personal Chambers. The bloodshed that was taking place in the town outside could be traced to forces inside the palace.   
  
King Thaddeus looked up at his head sorcerer in alarm. "What can I do to cease this madness?" he asked.  
  
Demitri looked at his royal majesty the king and bowed low. "Bring out the head guard, and his two best soldiers, my lord." Glancing to his left, the King did as commanded. When Nicodemus, the captain of the guard, and his two finest warriors were standing facing the sorcerer, Demitri closed his eyes and chanted.  
  
"Once spawned in the depths of hell  
Thy evil here shalt not dwell  
Be gone from this sacred land  
To thy home, so dark, so bland!"  
  
Suddenly, Nicodemus and the two guards screamed, anguished, hate-filled shrieks of agony that faded to more human cries, as the demons that had dwelled within them, hoping to escape detection and banishment, were pulled out of their vessels and sent back screeching to the depths of their eternal prison: The pits of Hell.  
  
As the freed men staggered wearily to their feet, Demitri looked at King Thaddeus. "What is left of Thebes will endure and rebuild, my lord. But the demons can return again but with a chant." The sorcerer handed his majesty a spell page. "The chant on that page shalt awaken them again, my lord, and the world will be once again plunged into chaos."  
  
Thaddeus looked at his sorcerer, troubled. Demitri left the palace. The sorcerer waited until he was back in his hut before turning back to his true form. The immortal being that posed as a human sorcerer smiled triumphantly in the darkness.  
  
"Now you are entrapped, Kodos." Oberon whispered in the darkness. "But someday, you will rise again."  
  
The master of mystical Avalon drew a quick breath in the darkness.  
  
"And when you do, I'll be there to destroy you."  
  
Manhattan  
  
2002 A.D.  
  
Delilah grumbled incisively as she hefted the large package of debris onto her shoulder. It had been a long night of slave labor, and since they were newly born, the gargoyle clones were not used to such physical work. It was tough going for all of them, especially for Delilah. Talon, their master and teacher, had assigned them all to cleaning the labyrinth up as punishment for their misdeeds against their "fathers". While the atonement was deserving, Delilah privately wished for a break from all this hard work. As she dumped the trash and began mopping, ignoring the incoherent mumbles of Malibu nearby, her ears perked up as she heard two of the more well-to-do homeless people talking in one corner of the room.   
  
"Welcome back, Pete. How was your vacation?"  
  
"Quite interesting, Mark. I picked up quite a few collectibles at Thebes. It's just a shame it took me all those years to save up for the trip."  
  
"I'm guessing it was worth it."  
  
"You guess correctly."  
  
Delilah listened, fascinated. She had never been to Thebes. Heck, she'd never left Manhattan to go ANYWHERE before. It sure sounded like a lot of fun, this thing of transporting from location to location that humans called traveling. She would have to try it, somehow, someday.  
  
"So nothing went wrong on the trip?"  
  
Pete frowned in concentration. "The locals seemed strangely insistent that I not read this paper. I found it in their local temple, and I talked the curator into letting me have it as an example of bringing foreign culture back home. He gave me his consent, but requested very strongly that I never say it aloud."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Pete shrugged. He and Mark walked off, no doubt to go see Talon, leaving Delilah, Malibu, Burbank, and Brentwood alone with the cart of mysterious items and most of all, the strange paper with the bizarre chant on it. Against her better judgment, Delilah pulled the paper out of the cart, ignoring everything else. The other three clones that were with her huddled around her.  
  
"What be paper?" Malibu slurred.  
  
"Not sure." Delilah answered, her eyes trained on the unknown writing. "Odd spell? Latin chant?"  
  
"Try spell," Burbank intoned.   
  
Delilah nodded. "I try spell now." She looked up at the others and read.  
  
"Alumis Omni Conspilis Netherworldis Kodos."  
  
Delilah gasped suddenly as she felt a breeze come from nowhere and slap against her skin. For one strange instant, she felt fatigued, as though she had what the humans called "A sugar rush." "Shit," The clone gasped in pain. Then the feeling was gone, and Delilah was calm again. That had been strange, but it was passed now.   
  
When that was done, Delilah looked at her fellow clones, waiting for their objective opinions. "Spell dull." "Latin rusty." They all had negative things to say, and Delilah couldn't say she disagreed with them. It WAS an odd chant. What had happened afterwards was even more odd.   
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Deep inside the clone's psyche, Kodos laughed arrogantly. It had been a long and un-wanted sleep. Centuries long. But now he and his minions were once again free to wreak havoc on this unsuspecting world. And this time there was no sorcerer to banish them. Planet Earth was theirs for the taking. And Kodos would take advantage of this opportunity.   
  
The body of the female clone he now inhabited was weak, compared to his netherworld powers, but Kodos felt that under his tutelage, she would become strong, and well-bodied enough to do his bidding. Maybe without her sentient bidding, but she did not matter.   
  
Only Kodos, and his demons, mattered now. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the past. Not the humans.  
  
Not even Earth.  
  
Deep inside Delilah's unknowing soul, Kodos began to laugh wickedly. 


End file.
